


Reason Or Not

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Merlin decide to check into Uther’s past to see what was going on when he was shot by Balinor years ago.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 66 Reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Or Not

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Reason Or Not**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin decide to check into Uther’s past to see what was going on when he was shot by Balinor years ago.  
 **Warnings:** mention of violence  
 **Word Count:** 913  
 **Prompt:** 66 Reasons 

** Reason Or Not **  
Merlin walked into Arthur’s office and sat own in one of the leather chairs. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Arthur looked up from his laptop.

“Arthur, we need to talk about my father again.” Merlin said. “We need to get things settled.” 

“I don’t really care what his reasons were, Merlin. He tried to kill my father.” Arthur said

“He was forced into it, Arthur. I don’t like it either. He left my mother alone with me to raise on her own without so much as a word.” Merlin said “I am not defending him I’m just telling you what he said.” 

“I’m not angry with you.” Arthur said. “It’s just that he was in hospital when he should have been with my mother. He limped all of my life and I never really knew why. He never told me exactly what was going on during that time.” 

“My father wasn’t the only one with sketchy dealings. Your father must have been in some things too.” Merlin said.

“He was always into things that I knew nothing about. Going through his business records was a shock. I still haven’t gone through his personal ones in any great detail.” Arthur said. 

“Maybe you should.” Merlin said. “It would tell us who was behind all of it back then. I’d like to know that my father is safe for my son to be around. My mother has her own reasons for not trusting him but I want to know if I should have some of my own.”

“The records are in his London flat. We will drive up in the morning and spend the night.” Arthur said.

“You kept the flat?” Merlin said. “I’m surprised because you and Morgana sold his house straight away.” 

“The house was left to us both but the flat was left to me.” Arthur explained.

“Does Gwen know?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. I added her name to the title after we were married. We haven’t been there since before the princesses were born. I think the last time we were there was before they were conceived.” Arthur told him. 

“That was a long time ago.” Merlin said. 

“Let me go tell Guinevere that we are going. I need to see if she has anything for me to do for the next few days anyway.” Arthur said as he got up and walked to the door. 

“You’re the King and she still has you doing chores?” Merlin chuckled.

“No but she has been scheduling lunches and such with the Lords and their wives.” Arthur said. “She wants to try to get to know them as much as possible. She thinks it will help them see what were are trying to do here and be on our side of things.” 

“Sounds like Gwen. I’ll tell Morgana tonight. She won’t be pleased. She doesn’t like to be alone overnight. The dreams are more intense than before.” Merlin said. 

“Can you enchant something like that bracelet she used to wear?” Arthur said. 

“I don’t know what spell to use. I may keep her from having one that may warn us. She doesn’t want anything anyway.“ Merlin said. “She thinks it’s the price she has to pay to atone for her past life.” 

“Maybe she could stay with Guinevere while we are gone.” Arthur said. 

“Where are you going?” Gwen said as she appeared in the doorway.

“We are going to London overnight. I was just coming to tell you to clear the schedule.” Arthur said.

“London? What is in London?” Gwen asked. 

“We need to go through some of Father’s personal papers. It’s about the thing with Merlin’s father.” Arthur shrugged.

“Tell Morgana to come over.” Gwen said to Merlin. She looked at Arthur. “I was coming to see you about something.” 

“What?” Arthur had a feeling he knew what it was already.  

“I went up to the top floor to see about what needs to be done for the ballroom and there is a dragon sleeping in the middle of the floor. I just closed the elevator door and came back down. I hope there is a good reason that there is a dragon where my ballroom was going to be.” Gwen looked from one to the other.

“Um. Gwen, it is my fault.” Merlin said. “She was in a cave under where the old castle was and we brought her here. She is safer here and she can be treated for her injuries.” 

“By the vet down the street? That is not some big iguana, you know.” Gwen looked at Merlin like he was mental. She gave Arthur the same look. “You let him bring a dragon into the city of Cardiff?” 

“He and Morgana were going to take it to their flat if I didn’t.” Arthur said. “We will find a place for it so you can have your ballroom, wont we Merlin?”

“I promise as soon as she is healed we will move her.” Merlin said. 

“See that you do. Some things never change with you two.” Gwen sighed and shook her head. She looked at Arthur. “Don’t forget to get the girls a gift when you are in London.” 

“Thank you for understanding.” Arthur kissed Gwen on the cheek.

Gwen sighed and went back to her office. 

Arthur sat back down behind the desk. “I think I should get her a gift as well.” 

“I think that’s wise. I will be picking a few things up myself.” Merlin said.   


End file.
